


[Art] Crossing A Line

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Whumpy whumpy goodness.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Romancing McShep





	[Art] Crossing A Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Created for Romancing McShep so be assured that the outcome is a happy one.


End file.
